


SPN Coda 15x10 - "The Heroes' Journey"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, M/M, Not really a relationship, Slightly Destiel, but they're walking towards it, spn coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Hey, peeps! Yeah, I know, I posted something not long ago but that one was for Dean's birthday and the coda was already going to be posted anyway. But, look for the bright side: you have more to read, yay!at least I hope it's an yayI hope you've enjoyed the ep last night cause it wasn'tthatbad. Aside from not having a Dean baby, which I thought was pretty bad. Anyways, I'm excited for next week so we can have Cas back, but you can settle for him in this coda for now :DI hope you like it!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883
Kudos: 39





	SPN Coda 15x10 - "The Heroes' Journey"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps! Yeah, I know, I posted something not long ago but that one was for Dean's birthday and the coda was already going to be posted anyway. But, look for the bright side: you have more to read, yay! _at least I hope it's an yay_
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the ep last night cause it wasn't _that_ bad. Aside from not having a Dean baby, which I thought was pretty bad. Anyways, I'm excited for next week so we can have Cas back, but you can settle for him in this coda for now :D
> 
> I hope you like it!

Castiel closes his duffel as silently as he can but, even so, the zipper sounds too loud for his ears and he’s afraid Dean or Sam will wake up. He looks around him and uses some of his grace to listen to any footsteps throughout the bunker. When there are none, Castiel sighs in relief and pulls the duffel to put te strip over his shoulder, then walks as silently as possible towards the hallway that will lead him to the garage. 

He hesitates in front of the kitchen when he sees Dean’s outline, fumbling inside the fridge. Dean doesn’t notice him and Castiel freezes for a second, not sure if he should just keep on going, or return to his room and wait for Dean to go back to bed. In his hesitancy, Dean turns with a pot in his hands, staring at Castiel with wide eyes, roaming Castiel until they notice the duffel on his shoulder.

“Cas? I… I thought you were going to stay for a while longer,” Dean’s voice sounds disappointed and sad, the pot being forgotten as he places it on the counter. “Is everything okay?”

Castiel sighs, scratching the back of his neck as he avoids Dean’s eyes, croaking softly, “Yes.” He clears his throat and tries again, “Everything’s okay, Dean, I just, I have something to do.”

Dean frowns at him, slowly walking towards Castiel. “And you have to sneak out in the middle of the night to do it?”

“I, uh…” Castiel swallows harshly, not sure what to say. He wanted to leave without telling them anything because he knows neither Dean nor Sam will be on board with his plan, and he didn’t want to lie. “I thought it would be best. You and Sam are tired and deserve some rest. I didn’t want to concern you.”

“If we woke up and you were gone,  _ then _ we would be concerned. Cas, you can’t just… disappear. Not after everything.” Dean’s eyes are painfully sad and pleading, and Castiel can barely keep his gaze. “Please don’t go. I’m  _ asking _ you not to.”

Castiel can barely contain the gasp that comes up his throat; Dean  _ really _ is asking him to stay and Castiel is doing the opposite of what he said he would: he’s leaving. “I’ll be back, Dean, I promise. But I really need to do this.”

Dean nods, letting his shoulders slump and eyes lowering to break their stare. “Is it… is it because of what happened? In Purgatory? Cas, I said I’m so—”

“No, Dean, it’s not,” Castiel cuts him softly, walking closer to Dean and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate it and I’m happy you’re asking me to stay, but I have to go. I won’t take long and I’ll keep in touch, I promise.” Dean only nods again, not raising his eyes to meet Castiel’s. “After all, it’s your birthday tomorrow and I have to wish you a happy birthday. How am I supposed to do that if I don’t keep in touch?”

Dean raises his eyes in surprise and Castiel smiles softly at him, earning a half a smile from Dean. “You remember.”

“Of course I do, Dean. I could never forget it.”

After a few seconds of silence, Dean staring into Castiel’s eyes as if he’s looking for something, he nods again. “Okay. Just, keep us updated, alright? I’m not gonna ask what you’re going to do ‘cause I trust you, but at least let me know you’re alive.”

Castiel squeezes Dean’s shoulder before letting his hand fall back. “Of course, Dean. I’ll text you when I get where I’m headed and I’ll call to wish you a happy birthday.”

“Okay. Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel only smiles at him and he keeps his path to the garage, feeling Dean’s gaze on his back. He breathes deeply, wishing he could turn and stay, but he knows he has to do something; their only plan won’t work anymore so he needs to find something else, whatever it may be.

His drive is boring and slow; it seems as if the car’s stuck on the same spot ever since he left Lebanon and that everything looks the same. He knows it isn’t because the signs show he’s not even in Kansas anymore, but that’s how he feels. Castiel keeps his promise to Dean, texting him just to let him know he’s still okay—even though it’s probably not necessary and it still feels a little weird to be talking to Dean again, but Dean answering in a softness Castiel hasn’t heard in a long time is worth it. 

When he finally gets to where he’s head—a million hours later, it seems—, he walks to the cafe he’s supposed to meet his only hope. He calls Dean as he walks, hoping it’s not too early for him or that he’s not busy. He nods at a waiter as he moves to one of the farthest tables inside. The phone keeps ringing and Castiel is about to give up when Dean answers it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Dean.”

He can almost hear Dean’s smile in his voice, “Heya, Cas. Arrive okay?”

“Yes, I just got here. Happy Birthday, Dean.”

“Thanks, Cas. Y’know, you could’ve said it to me before leaving. I think it was past midnight already.”

Castiel shrugs, asking for a glass of water before going back to the phone. “I could’ve but I wanted to call you as well.”

Dean mumbles for a few seconds. “I appreciate it. At least you remembered, so.”

“Didn’t Sam remember?”

Dean scoffs lightly. “I don’t think he even knows what day we’re on. Kid’s not that great but I can’t blame him. I probably wouldn’t’ve remembered it either if it wasn’t for you.”

“I could bring back a pie for us to celebrate if you wish, Dean. Or just as a birthday gift.”

“That sounds great, Cas, thanks.” Dean keeps silent for a few seconds. “I have to go. Garth’s calling.”

“Of course, Dean. Say hi to him for me.”

“Will do. And Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Be careful, please.”

“I always am, Dean.” He smiles at Dean’s scoff, ending the call with a  _ goodbye _ .

Castiel hears the flapping of wings and senses a presence behind him as he puts the phone back in his pocket. He doesn’t even need to turn to know who it is but he does anyway to face the man behind him. “Hello, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo, and make a writer very happy.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
